The present invention relates to a water faucet valve, and more particularly relates to a water faucet valve which can be applied in general handles.
Various types of water faucet valve assemblies have been developed in many parts of the world. U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,493 to Manoogian entitled "Faucet Valve" discloses a structure of a handle with an integral depending lug, and discloses a stem structure. The water faucet device cannot be applied in general handles, since the water faucet device requires a handle with a lug. Further, stems with annular grooves are provided in other prior arts. O-rings are disposed on the grooves. The manufacture of molding of the annular grooves is difficult. This results in leaking problems therebetween. The present invention can actually obviate and/or mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.